Summer
by The Ten-tailed Jinchuriki
Summary: Sanji hated everything about Zoro. His muscles, his cocky personality, his green hair, well basically everything. When Zoro suggested a game of using alphabets in their names to fulfill the boredom, Sanji agreed. Hence, one day, one activity starting with the alphabet, and a whole load of fun. Well, at least to Zoro. Eventual ZoSan.


Title: Summer

A/N: Holla! This is my first ZoSan fic. Idea inspired by a NejiTen story by infinite vertigo. She's a miracle came to life. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Sanji tried to smile. His cheek muscles were straining to keep it in place, however, his will was faltering by every second.

No one could blame him. If one had to face an obnoxious old geezer with two beautiful ladies hanging onto his arms, he would probably express annoyance.

Sanji had to endure the feeling of wanting to kick the bastard out of the restaurant and taking the two ladies for himself. Talk about torture.

He mentally cussed at the stupid old man, Zeff, as he was the one who put him in waiter duty that night. Nevertheless, that had already pissed Sanji off pretty much, but things just had to go wrong even more.

Quickly exiting the VIP room, he sauntered back into the kitchen. As he opened the door, the wafting smell of cooked food and chaos by the chefs' verbal vocalisation overwhelmed him.

"Oi, one platter of seafood sushi."

Seeing that his order had gone unnoticed, he walked up to Carne and yelled it in his ear. "ONE SEAFOOD SUSHI PLATTER."

"FUCK YOU SANJI, I HEARD YOU," the other chef replied at the same decibel. "CAN'T YOU BE FUCKING CONSIDERATE?"

"Seeing that you lousy chefs are irresponsible at your jobs, as perfect as I am, the great me is sparing a thought for you guys by at least reminding you," Sanji snickered.

"EGGPLANT, GET THE FUCK OUT. WE DON'T NEED YOU HERE!" The moment Zeff had screamed the words, the blonde also realised that the stupid old man had also made his point by having thrown a plate at his direction.

Yep, today was his unlucky day.

* * *

Zoro frowned.

Nami glared at him.

He frowned even more. Who would have thought it was possible?

Nami continued glaring at him.

"What is it?" he finally relented, and questioned the red-headed woman.

It was her turn to frown. "You haven't paid me back. My 5 dollars."

"Fuck you, witch. You are this angry because I haven't settled your little debt yet? Well f-," he was interrupted by the woman.

Nami chuckled. "I was joking, Zoro. $5 is nothing compared to this matter that I am about to speak of now."

He eyed her suspiciously. This woman here would do anything she wanted to, and she would do anything to accomplish it. And Zoro had experienced the painful way.

"Shoot," the green-haired man mumbled, while sipping on his cup of alcoholic tea. What choice did he have?

A wide, scheming smile was stretched across her face as she prepared to explain the matter to him. "Well, it's about a vacation."

"A vacation?" he questioned her. "Detectives don't go on…"

Having cut off by her again, he decided to just sit quietly and listen. He sure didn't want an angry female fire-and-meteoroids blowing dragon the next day.

"Anyway," Nami steeled herself from leaking out too much excitement, "I have paid for everyone to go vacation to Japan next week."

The silence followed was overwhelming. It was like a black hole had suddenly appeared and sucked all the noise and common sense out of the conversation.

Zoro regained back his senses, and his mouth turned into a 'O'. "You...are p-p-paying for the trip?"

Nami rolled her eyes. "I just said that, didn't I? Ok, don't say anymore because I know you are going to probably say stuff like Nami is a cheapskate and loan-shark and whatever crap."

"B-but this contradicts everything in the world. You paying for the four of us is like…um…Titanic being a comedy movie. Get it?" he said bewilderedly.

She frowned. "Oh fuck you, Zoro. Anyway, Luffy, Franky, me and you are going Japan next Wednesday. You are going to take time off, probably about a month, no matter what. Or else, I am calling your boss and tell him that you sing 'Barbie Girl holds swords' inside your bathtub."

"I sing Whistle. Not that shit song."

"Oh well, it would be so much better to tell your boss that you sing songs about blowjobs. Great idea, Zoro," she smirked evilly. "You just gave me a better idea."

For the second time in the day, Zoro glared at her and mouthed, "Fuck you to the ends of the world."

* * *

Sanji's shift had ended half an hour ago. However, he had decided to stay for a little while and stalk the rich VIP guest before going home. Thinking something along the lines like _I-am-so-gonna-get-those-girls_, he had taken his position at the exit of the restaurant, hoping to snatch away the beautiful and innocent girls from the evil claws of the beer-belly serpent.

At least that's what he had told himself.

He sipped his wine and waited at the table, hoping fervently that they would come out soon. Wine and cigarettes didn't go together, but he didn't give a shit about that as he continued doing both. As the waiting time lapsed into an hour, he was bored.

"Oh, monsieur Sanji! It's been a long time since we met!" a soothing voice floated into his ears. His wooing senses switched on automatically, and he stood up.

"Hello, Mademoiselle Robin! Your beauty is so shining that just one of your smiles lit up my horrible day~!" Sanji proclaimed romantically.

Robin gave him an awkward smile. "Thank you, cook-san. Now, now, I have come to discuss a serious matter with you."

"However serious it may be, your beauty outshines it. Hold on, I shall get you another wine glass," he rushed to the bar and grabbed a pristine clear wine glass.

"Thank you again. Now, take a seat and we will talk," she ordered.

He willingly obeyed, and sat there like a quiet little lamb, and anticipated for the news.

"We are going to Japan for vacation. Brook, Usopp, Chopper, me and you. My friend, Nami, had sponsored us with tickets and we are going to meet up with them there."

"Hai, Robin-chwannn! So, when are we going there? How long will it be?"

Surprised to see that Sanji was willing to go Japan, Robin smiled, this time with more energy. "One month. We are leaving next Wednesday."

"A month?" he questioned. A month was too long for a vacation. He had expected it to be a week or something.

_It doesn't matter, the stupid old cook probably wants me gone._

"Yea, sure! Let's make some romantic memories together, Robin-chwaaaaan~!"

She stood up abruptly. "Well then, I must leave due to circumstances."

"See you on Wednesday, Robin-chwaaaan~!" he squealed and escorted the lady out of the restaurant.

* * *

Wednesday came within a blink of an eye.

And a certain green-haired man was not happy with it.

Firstly, the group had to sit in pairs due to lack of seats, and he ended up with Franky, possibly the most perverted person out there in the world. The huge man was wearing shorts that didn't leave his…er…crotch to imagination, and a checkered shirt with holes.

Sometimes, he did wonder how he had become friends with these people.

"Oi, Franky, you sure you aren't cold in those shorts?" he asked, rather absent-mindedly.

The blue-haired man looked back him, and said shakily, "It's for supeeeer style!"

Not even wanting to know what it meant, Zoro shut up and dozed off. They had ten more hours and he wasn't going to give a damn about his friend freezing to sleep.

* * *

"Sanji-san, would you like to explore the Tokyo International Airport with me?" Brook asked. "The products are very intriguing."

"Sure thing, just give me a moment," the blonde replied. He took off his jacket; boy, it was hot; and loosened his blue tie. "Robin-chwannnn, would you like to come with us?"

The archaeologist rejected the offer gently. "I have to get a book from a store. Sorry, Sanji-kun. Sorry, Brook-san."

"Instead of apologising to us, may we please see your panties?" Brook requested lewdly.

And that earned him a kick from the blonde chef. As the musician flew off, he muttered something along the lines of "Worth it."

"Well then, see you later, Robin-chwannnn~! We will meet you back here as soon as possible!"

* * *

Zoro woke up and looked around. It seemed like he was one of the last ones in the plane to wake up.

However, to his horror, his pants were uncomfortably tight.

He cussed at Mother Nature. "Oh fuck."

He had discovered that his morning wood was standing tall, mighty and proud.

"All passengers, please listen. This is your Captain speaking. As we will be landing shortly…"

"Shit, what do I do?" he tried to think of a solution. It was lucky for him that Franky wasn't waking up. He had one less witness to his…rather weird problem.

Giving up, he mentally surrendered to Mother Nature and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Zoro, we are here! Now , GET THE FUCK UP," Nami screamed into his ear.

His eyes were drooping low, and he took a while to register the voice. "Nami?"

"Of course, it's me, you idiot. Must you really sleep at important times like this?"

Luffy, on the other hand, laughed at the hilarity of the situation. "Shishishishi, you are funny, Zoro. I am so glad you came with us!"

Franky was laughing as well. "We are going to meet strangers and you are still sleeping here. The fuck, Zoro, you are really weird."

"Fuck you, Franky."

While the four of them were conversing, Zoro silently thanked his body system for the lack of morning wood.

"Come on, guys. They have been waiting for three hours. We should do them a favour by not being late," Nami spouted orders and things got moving.

Zoro carried his small suitcase and exited the plane. Honestly, he knew he had too little clothes for a month.

As the quadrat checked out, Nami immediately scanned for her friend. Luffy and Franky got into a thumb-wrestling game, and Zoro had to explain to an officer about how he was a detective and those three swords were his personal protective items.

After being interrogated, the green-haired man was certainly irritated. The fact that he had to introduce himself to mere strangers were grating on his nerves even more.

Just then, Nami slowed down to his pace. "Eh, Zoro?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Chill, dude. Just because you aren't a morning person doesn't mean that you can go around snapping at pretty ladies like me."

"Shut up, Nami."

"Anyway, do you know what this trip's purpose is?" she asked, reminding him of a cat.

"No. You didn't tell me," he sighed. And he was not interested to hear the purpose anyway.

"We are trying to hook Franky with my friend," she giggled softly. "They met two years ago and had this little couple fight which lasted for, well, two years. So we are going to try and get them back together!"

Zoro imagined the scene of Franky being a perfectly normal husband. All of a sudden, an image of Franky wearing only a Speedo underneath an apron came into his mind. He fought back the urge to laugh. "Yeah, it will be hilarious."

"I know right? Anyway, I am telling you that you are going to sleep with a stranger at the hotel. Sorry, Zoro!"

He watched her fading back as she ran to the front. Well, he didn't care that he was sharing a room. He was just interested to see who his roommate was.

Suddenly, Nami let out a girly scream, and sprinted to hug an ebony-haired woman. Seeing that there was only her in the other group, he assumed that the woman was supposed to be Franky's future wife.

Zoro sped up to catch Franky's pace, and called him. "Eh, Franky."

"What?" the other man replied, irritated. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just trying to tell you that your leg hairs are frozen," the detective smirked. Luffy had overheard the conversation, and he shouted to Nami, "NAMI! FRANKY'S LEG HAIRS ARE FROZEN!"

Franky flushed, shades of red colouring his face. He hid his face in his hands, ashamed of everything.

* * *

Sanji eyed the oncoming group of people.

There was a beautiful red-haired lady, who would be Nami, the friend that Robin had spoken of. The enormous guy with blue hair would be Robin's ex-boyfriend. He had already heard of Luffy from Usopp and Chopper's stories.

Therefore, he was left wondering who the hell that green-haired guy was.

That guy was the epitome of Sanji's most disliked characteristics. He was wearing a worn-out grey hoodie and a pair of equally worn-out jeans, which had Sanji conclude that he was shabby. He was also tan, bulky, and had an arrogant air around him. His muscles were disgusting; Sanji preferred the lean and tall type of guys.

His left eyebrow twitched.

Just then, the strange man blurted out, "That weird guy had dartboard on his eyebrows. Is this a joke or what?"

Yep, Sanji was definitely going to have a hard time during this trip.

* * *

Um, hello again. This story is inspired by a NejiTen fic, and the idea of using alphabets is credited to her.

Please review and tell me your thoughts:D

-Bitch, there's no need to shout

-Fat Amy


End file.
